


Find Me

by secretfanboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mahealahey, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Scott and Isaac a training exercise with consequences and rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me

They've been training since morning and as usual Derek has forgotten to break for food.

"Dude, I'm starving!" whines Scott.  "We've practiced enough."

"This is probably why we're flunking classes," quips Isaac.

"You can always quit lacrosse."

"No!" reply the young wolf boys in unison.

"One more exercise and then we're done for the day."  Derek walks to his car, the two young wolves pile in after him, and he drives them up into the hills.  Isaac leans his forehead against the glass of the window, watching trees race past as the sky begins to darken.  Isaac hopes that this next exercise is to attack a barbeque.  Hell, at this point he might eat a bear whole.

Derek pulls into a small clearing and shuts off the engine.  As soon as Isaac gets out of the car something seems familiar to him.

"Tracking is an important skill," lectures Derek, a format unsuited for him.  "Not just for finding prey, but for finding loved ones."  The words make the hair on Isaac's arm stand on end.  He realizes what's familiar to him.

"Isaac, you will have one hour to track down Danny and have him call me on your cell phone or you're not allowed to see him outside of school for a week."

"A week!?!"

"And Scott, you have to track down Allison in one hour."

"So? She's already not letting me see her because my grades are so low!"

"You're going to be given a two hour reprieve from your restriction."  Derek pulls two shirts out from behind a tree.  "These have their scents on them."

"I don't need it,"the two wolves say in unison.  They turn and grin at each other.

"I hear their voice calling from your cellphone in less than one hour, understood?"

Scott drops to the ground and heads out, but Isaac just closes his eyes and tries to concentrate.  The t-shirt with Danny's cologne on it throws him off for a bit, but then he catches the scent of the trail and starts racing toward his love.

Stiles steps out of the shadows wearing Derek's leather jacket over his red hoodie.  "Do you think they noticed me?"

"I think they were preoccupied.  Wearing my coat helped mask your scent."

"I'm also wearing your underwear."

Derek groans.  "Stiles..."

With an irrepressible grin on his face, Stiles advances toward Derek.  "Do you think they know about us?"

Derek scowls.  "Know what?  There's nothing to know."

Stiles slips his arms around Derek's waist and pulls himself into the man's warmth.

"Sure there isn't wolfman.  Sure there isn't."

*****

Isaac comes to a stream and has to run up and down it before he catches the scent of where Danny left the stream.  He follows on and off trails and through a small swamp.  He imagines Danny trudging through all of this at Derek's behest and it fills him with anger.  He doesn't like someone using Danny to get to him, even if Danny is willing.  Allison's own grandfather used her to get to Scott.  Didn't Derek see how twisted that is?  If Derek ever let himself love someone maybe he'd understand. 

Isaac came to a place where Danny's scent seemed to go off in several directions.  He circled between them, but all seemed equally valid.  He tried to reason out what direction he'd gone.  How much time did he have left?  Panic rose up in him.  Time was running out.  That's when it came to him.  He might not be able to figure it out, but the wolf would know.  The craves Danny as much as he does.  It was time to become the wolf.

He shifted his shape toward the wolf and with that his perception.  More than just claws and keen senses, the wolf brain processes information in ways that human reason cannot.  The wolf has instincts he doesn't have.  To find Danny he must do more than steer the wolf, he must inhabit the wolf.  He releases the wolf's leash.  The wolf hungers for Danny and finds the trail immediately.  Instinct takes over and before Isaac knows it his body is racing through the forest.

*****

Danny had been too busy playing games to notice it get so dark until his phone battery died.  If he'd noticed earlier, or remembered to charge his phone, he could have used the light from it to find his way around.  It was nearly dark outside the cabin and none of that light was illuminating the inside.  He got up from the couch, feeling his way around as he tried to remember where everything was.  Had there been matches?  He was sure he'd seen candles on the table when he came in.

He found the table and the candles, but no matches were there.  The woodstove provided nothing either.  The cold cast iron of the stove made him realize how cold he was.  It had been stupid to not wear boots, because his sneakers were wet from walking through streams and swamps.  He started to feel his way back to the couch when he thought to check the kitchen.  He knocked over dishes, cups, and a few boxes feeling his way around the counter.  He carefully put his hand into drawers, fearing sharp knives, until he found a rectangular cardboard box.  Matches!

Or match rather.  Just one.

He made his way to the table, he arranged some candles in front of himself and lit the match.  The suddenly light threw Danny and he almost let the match go out before getting the first candle lit.  Off the first he was able to light two others.  Let there be light!  He took a candle and walked around the small cabin.  Bed, couch, table and chairs.  A sink, but he wasn't sure where the water would come from all the way out here.  Next to the wood stove there was a pile of newspaper, but no wood.  No fire for him.  Isaac should be coming along soon right?  He pulled a blanket off the bed, removed his wet shoes and socks, and curled himself up on the couch in a ball.

*****

In the back of his mind there was a human part of  Isaac that wanted to stop and check the time on his phone.  The wolf part of him, the part that was driving, saw no need to pause.  The wolf had a single focus and it wouldn't be deterred.  The trail led in the direction of a structure in the distance, faint flickering light in the window.  Isaac bounded faster and faster, over streams and old logs, as fast as his four limbs could carry him.  He nearly crashed into the door, but stopped at the last moment and pulled himself erect.  The human twists the door handle and pushes inside.

Isaac throws himself on the startled Danny, drowning in his scent.  'Mate' is the word that the human gives the wolf to what he is feeling.  Without thinking, by some other instinct, Isaac shifts back to human the moment he touches his love.  He pulls Danny to him and nuzzles his neck.  Danny's shock has turned to giggles.

"You remember how I said that I didn't like seeing you in wolf form?  Seeing you burst in like that might be changing my mind," said Danny with a grin.

Isaac placed his hot open mouth on Danny's neck and got a moan in reply.  Danny shifted his body underneath Isaac, twisting his legs to intertwine with his wolf boy's.  One hunger satiated, Isaac becomes keenly aware of the emptiness of his stomach.  The wolf scratches at the back of his mind, but he bats it away.  His hand pushes up under Danny's shirt to taste smooth delicious skin with his fingers.  Isaac is sure he can satisfy himself with the touch of his lover, but the wolf starts to yap.

Food.  Food.

Isaac lifts his head up from Danny and inhales deeply.  There's food in the cabin.

"What is it?" ask Danny.

"I smell food."

"Really?  I'm starving."

Isaac gets up and follows the scent to the kitchen.  He opens the cupboard under the sink and there is a box with bread, cheese, dried meats, and fruit.  Really nice food.  Bottles of his favorite pineapple soda are there too.  Maybe Derek isn't such a jerk all of the time.

Derek...the call!  He throws Danny his phone while he moves the food to the table.

"He's not answering for some reason, so I left a voicemail.  That's a lot of food.  If there was firewood, we could stay the night."

Isaac remembers seeing wood alongside the cabin.  "There's a pile outside."

Danny smiles and starts to dial again, "I'm gonna tell my parents we're camping out."

Isaac tears off some bread and shoves it in his mouth to calm his stomach.  He collects wood from outside and makes a fire in the wood stove.  Danny makes an attempt to make sandwiches, but Isaac is just as happy to nibble away at the food, sneaking in the occasional love bite on Danny's neck or ear.  Danny wants to pull the couch closer to the wood stove, but Isaac can't wait that long.  He pulls off his love's clothes as he backs him toward the bed.  He wants to touch as much of Danny's body as possible. 

This is something both he and the wolf can agree on.

 


End file.
